Uncontrolable
by sarah999
Summary: When Harry gets to Hogwarts, he lost his anger to what Ron said and found out a special gift earlier on. He finds family in different places.Rated for teens
1. Chapter 1

Title - Uncontrolable

Rated - Teens

Summary - It's the summer after Harrys fourth year, and his uncle and cousin went to far and Harry finds himself in trouble and has a hard time of it.

Two weeks into the summer.

The day Harry Potter came back to the Dursleys, he was told to go upstairs and stay there until he was told he could leave. It's been a week already and nobody has said anything to him, but he was perfectly fine with not talking to them. They pushed food in whenever they felt like it and he got a cup of water from when they last put it through the doggy door.

He'd write to his friends but they onl sent one so far from everyone, and when he replied, it was short, and to the point. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

It was during when he wassleeping, having a nightmare about the third task and he kept saying 'Cedric' over and over again, that he woke his uncle up, that things got out of hand.

There wa't much left of summer when Vernon and Dudley struck a nerve with Harry about Cedric, saying that her killed him - they somehow found out he was dead - and said that it was his fault, that he killed his parents, instead of Voldemort, and that he would continue killing everyone else.

After he 'talked back' to his uncle two weeks before September 1st came that Harry found where his anger was coming from. He was still locked in his room then, so he could try to change his body to that of his animagus' form. He got it after the thrid try and practiced as hard as he could.He would transform into his animal after a beating from Vernon and Dudley after he 'pushed' Dudley, or 'talked back' to Vernon, or failed to complete his chore, so that the pain would be more bearable.

He had only heard from his friends twice the whole summer, so it was a surprise when Hedwig and Pig came soaring throught the window on August the twenty-ninth. He streached out his arm for Hedwig to land on and Pig landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Girl," Harry mumbled to Hedwig and relieved her of her letter so she could go to her stand. Then her trned to Pig. "Pig! Come down here you nutt." He said once he caught the owl that took to flying around his room, and took the letters and opened them.

_Hey Harry, _

_ Sorry we haven't been writing much but we were busy. Sorry you weren't able to come to the Burrow, but Hermione made it._

_See yo at school._

_Ron_

_Hi Harry,_

_We haven't done much, but other than telling Ron to do his schoolwork, nothings new. Well...See you at school._

_Hermione_

'Well then' Harry thought angrily.'No 'how are you' or ' how was your summer?' He said to himself.

He took the letters and put them in his trunk. After he got ready for bed, he fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

The next day was horrid. He didn't eat that much that summer, so when he got a list of chores to finish before sun down. 'Great. Just great.' He thought as he made his way outside.

When he was outside, he took out the list to see what he should do first.

_Clean the garage_

_Mow the lawn_

_Weed the garden_

_Water the garden_

_Clean the windows _

_Paint the garage_

_Vaccume the carpets(both floors)_

_Clean the kitchen & Living Room_

_Make dinner_

_Clean dishes after dinner_

'Ok, so I'll start with the lawn' he thought to himslef as he went to get the lawn mower.

So it went like that the rest of the day. He was finished everything except paint the garage.

When Vernon came home that night, and found out that he didn't finish, he got a feral glint in his eyes and a malicious grin on his face and dragged Harry upstairs to his room with the instructions to remove his shirt. He did so and heard Vernon take off is belt and then it started. He blacked out about twenty minutes after that started. When he came back, he was sore and then he had to leave for Hogwarts. 'bout tme,' he thought.


	2. AN

Challenges.

I would like to see a fanfic where Harry is skittish (if you've read Skin Deep by Vingilot chapter 13, where Bill tells of Harry when he first visited the Burrow).

I would like to see him with a not-so-perfect home life, maybe abused.

If you do that, then I'd like to see Harry on the small side (5' – 5'4).

If you have him have a creature inheritance, he'd be submissive, and have 2 – 3 male mates.

* * *

Summary 1:

Harry is a shy, quiet, small, and skittish child. He's lonely, except for the animals in the forest close to his aunt and uncles place. He'd been abused ever since he could remember. He had this power that he could get to do what ever he wanted. He played the piano, harp, flute, and violin, after learning he loved music. He was beyond his age level in school, and already knew Spanish, French, Japanese, Latin, and German at the age of 10. And to top it all off, he had feline ears, and a tail.

When he is 11, he was invited into Hogwarts, and (insert the name of your school; you can choose, it just has to have magical creatures able to attend, for him to meet his mates).

If you do this one, than you can do whatever you want to it, just have the things from the summary in it.

* * *

Summary 2: (Phantoms Stallion X Harry Potter crossover. I'm curious of what this would turn out to look like).

When Harry was 5, his uncle had been promoted to be the director of the Grunnings branch in Nevada. He was a shy, small, and quiet boy, and was a child prodigy, knowing things a 5 year old shouldn't know. They had bought a small house with a barn attached beside it, with 4 acres of open space. Harry had asked if they could get a building company to build a little house in the farthest corner of the 4 acres, with a little garden to the side. He'd been allowed, just so they wouldn't have to see him.

He had a job at the tack store in Darton, and used to money to buy some plain furniture and kitchen and bathroom appliances.

He went to the local library to read up on horses and how to care for them.

When he wasn't doing anything he'd wander off to draw the landscapes and wildlife he'd see.

One time when he was lost in his drawing, he never noticed the horse walking towards him. That was when he met the Phantom.

He's friends with Jake and his family, but is wary of everybody else.

If you take this one on, then you don't have to have all the use everything I put in the summary, but I just want to see what one of these kind of crossovers would turn out like.

* * *

Summary 3: (Harry Potter X Gundam Wing)

Harry had finished his job; he'd killed Voldemort after training for hours in secret after learning how he was a weapon for the headmaster, and a tool to his 'friends' as a means to get some fame for themselves. He knew how to fight with swords and knives. He knew any kind of fighting he could learn, and kept his body in shape. When he was 13 he'd gotten his power spike, and gotten some surprising abilities (you can choose what he gets). After killing Voldemort, he'd sorted out his accounts at Gringots, changed everything into muggle money, and had everybody, except for him and Griphook, unable to access his accounts. He left the wizarding world and moved into a home away from what he knew before going into the wizarding world. After getting his muggle education up to his age level, and past, he got a job at the local library.

Then he met the Gundam Pilots.

If you take this on, you don't have to have everything in the summary, but this has to be slash. 01x02 03x04 and 05xHP. You can do anything you want, but try to add some of my suggestions in.

* * *

Thanks,

- Sarah999


	3. Author's Note

October 28, 2012.

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time. I know how you feel, considering how many unfinished stories are on my favorites list. I promised myself that when I posted my first story I wouldn't have an unfinished story yet I have broken it. I apologize for that.

The stories I have up right now I plan to take down and take the basic plot idea and make a one-shot. I think I overreached by trying to do a multi-chapter story as my first. If you like how they are, feel free to take them and continue as it is, just let me know first.

I can't guarantee how soon the new stories will be posted, as I now work (which is going pretty slow at the moment so I should have some time to write), but I will try to get them out as soon as possible.

I hope everyone is well and again, I'm sorry.

Sarah999

P.S. I'll leave the stories up for a couple weeks then take them down.


End file.
